


Under neon lights

by sourkitteh



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: Dom was always the happy go lucky one, his smile could brighten the darkest of nights and his eyes were wickedly delightful. Even when they did turn black.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Oliver Sykes, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Under neon lights

Dom was always the happy go lucky one, his smile could brighten the darkest of nights and his eyes were wickedly delightful. Even when they did turn black. 

Oli had spotted him across the room, just like everyone else. Watched as he laughed loudly with his head thrown back, his arms curling around anyone who came close enough. Oli watched and wanted, the feeling shockingly unfamiliiar even after all this time. 

The lights made the room spin and the alcohol was the kind that tasted sweet but still gave that hazy drunk feeling. The boy laughed and danced and knocked back shots of clear liquid that were pushed into his hands. Oli watched the boy reach up to curl fingers around the back of a neck, his large smile pressed against the underside of a chin. Oli watches and wants so very much.

The kiss is showy, the girls all gasp and the boy who Dom clings to lets his head fall back with a groan. The hand around his neck keeps him up and Dom takes the oppurtunity to lick a stripe up the sweaty skin that shimmers under the neon lights. 

The girls giggle and inch closer, Oli watches a few boys looking from the corner of their eyes but Dom only stares at the boy in his hold before hes leaning up, mouth pressed against the boys ear and words are muffled and the boy is nodding.

Dom pulls back with a grin and a wiggle of his tongue. The girls all fawn and Dom takes his time to reach out with his free hand to pull each of their hands up to his face in turn. A kiss to the wrist is Doms thanks for the devotion before hes pulling the boy from the dancefloor and into the shadows of the club.

"Whats your name?" The boy shouts over the loud music but Dom shows no evidence of hearing as his hands guide the boys hips forward, people part for them to move past like ice through water. "You not much of a talker?" Dom smiles at the boy, lets himself chuckle against the boys shoulder before hes pushing him back against the wall and further into the dark corner.

The kiss is soft at first, lips pressing just enough to make them both shiver before Dom is pressing forward and the boy is eager, mouth already opening to allow Dom in. Doms grin is delighted as the kiss turns harsh before turning coy when the boy pulls back with a pained gasp. 

The wound is tiny but the droplet of blood that pools against the boys swollen bottom lip makes Dom groan and press forward again. This time the kiss is barely a press of skin as Dom sucks the bloody lip into his own mouth to get a proper taste. 

Hands in Doms hair make him gasp against the boys mouth before Dom is pulling back with a grin, his voice gasping when the fingers tighten "took you long enough" 

Oli only takes his eyes off Dom whos grinning wickedly back up at him, to glance at the confused boy pressed against the wall. "W-whats going on?" The boy stutters and fails to get Doms attention.

"You like?" Doms voice is playful as he grins at Oli, enjoying the way Olis fingers tighten and then release the hold on his hair. "Hes very yummy" Oli watches Dom grin and then leans down to press their lips together. They both feel the boy start to move, attempt to struggle against the hold Dom keeps on him before Oli is reaching out to press a hand against the boys throat to pin him to the wall. 

Oli can feel the way Doms body thrums with laughter now that hes sandwiched between the two men. The neck under Oli's palm swallows "I dont want an-any t-t-trouble...." Olis fingers tighten, enjoying the noise that cuts off the boys panicked words. 

The music seems to swirl around them, the club is loud and people mingle without seeing and Dom loves the giddy feeling that wants to burst from his chest. Oli's fingers are pale where they clench at the boys throat, Dom cant help himself as he reaches up to kiss along the fingers before letting his teeth nip at the skin underneath. The first mouthful bursts like the sun in his mouth and Dom hums. 

Dark eyes watch Dom feed, the way his mouth opens and his throat bobs as he swallows. Oli doesnt need to look over as he muffles the boys pained noise with the palm of the hand that once threatened to choke. Oli watches and his want grows.

Seconds pass and Dom releases the skin between his teeth with a shudder. The boy sags but doesnt fall and Dom glances at Oli who is already leaning down to bring their mouths together. The kiss is heavy and dark and Dom allows himself to be moved until his shoulder hits against the wall next to the boy. 

Heavy glazed eyes stare at Dom who grins and reaches up to smooth some of the hair back from the boys face. The caress is gentle but the boy still flinches and Doms grin turns wicked. "You still with us baby?" Fingers run along the boys temple and down to his chin, the skin is clammy and Dom licks his own lips as he inches closer "youre doing so good" Dom is sure the boy would still kiss him if offered and the thought makes him push closer to rub their noses together. 

Beside him Oli watches, his fingers curl around Doms waist whilst his other hand goes back to press against the boys throat again, gentle this time. Gentle enough that the boy is still captivated by Dom who grins and continues to pet at his face and angle him the way he wants.

The song playing crashes through the sound system, loud drums and screeching guitars that make Olis skin shiver, he glances at Dom who watches the way his eyes shimmer black before his teeth rip at the unmarked skin of the boys throat, the scream is lost in the howls of the music still playing. 

Oli can hear Doms laughter against his cheek as he reaches up to smother a kiss against Oli's skin. The boy sags even more as Oli pulls more and more of the blood into his mouth, the skin shreds between his teeth and his body moves to push the boy harder against the wall. Using the surface as a ledge to keep the boy upright as he feels Dom join him in feeding. 

The song ends with a shriek just as the body is discarded and Dom is dragged close and pressed up against the wall still warm from the now crumpled body on the floor. The kiss is hard and groans are swallowed and shared between the two. Oli wants and now takes, his hands curling around Doms waist and neck to pull him closer still. They kiss like they are starving and the haze and noise of the club makes the little corner of the room their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to see if i can still write because this pairing needs ALL the fic 😁


End file.
